kaliuchisfandomcom-20200215-history
2015/January
January 2nd (United States) Facebook :"listen to my New Years Podcast on London's Rinse FM: http://podcast.dgen.net/rinsefm/podcast/KaliUchis010115.mp3" January 8th (United States) Facebook :"a new "know what i want" remix from esta. �� por vida coming this month! '' https://soundcloud.com/…/kali-uchis-know-what-i-wantesta-re"'' January 13th (United States) Kali released the song "Lottery" today, which is from her upcoming debut release, "Por Vida". Facebook :"here is my new single LOTTERY premiered by Vogue. i cant wait to finally share Por Vida with you guys, it's coming sooner than you think. thank you so much for supporting my music. http://www.vogue.com/8074975/kali-uchis-lottery-por-vida/" January 20th (United States) Facebook :"HYPETRAK featured me in their first magazine ever! buy vol. 1at the HYPEBEAST store to catch an exclusive interview + photos http://youtu.be/Iwx1qFEDflk" :"excerpts from HYPETRAK mag vol 1." 1-20-2015 Facebook 001.jpg HYPETRAK Magazine Kali's interview with HYPETRAK magazine debuted today. The photoshoot was done by Sean Lyles. *Interview: (partial) *Photography by Sean Lyles 1-20-2015 Sean Lyles 001.jpg 1-20-2015 Sean Lyles 002.jpg 1-20-2015 Sean Lyles 003.jpg 1-20-2015 Sean Lyles 004.PNG 1-20-2015 Sean Lyles 005.PNG 1-20-2015 Sean Lyles 006.PNG January 23rd (United States) Facebook :"read a part of my exclusive interview with HYPETRAK here: http://hypetrak.com/…/hypetrak-magazine-volume-1-kali-uchi" January 26th (United States) Facebook :"I know you guys have been waiting, I'm so excited to finally say this!! Por Vida will release 2/4/2015. Watch my new visual at The FADER http://www.thefader.com/…/lottery-call-me-kali-uchis-tyler-''" Por Vida Teaser Kali Uchis released a Por Vida teaser video today which contains the songs "Lottery" and "Call Me" from Por Vida. Strangely, Kali deleted the teaser in early 2016. 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 001.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 002.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 003.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 004.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 005.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 006.png 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 007.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 009.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 010.jpg 1-26-2015 Por Vida Teaser 011.jpg January 27th (United States) Facebook :"''i want to thank all of you for you’re support on this journey. coz of you, i don’t have to be a hippie living in a barn, selling art on the highway. i will keep putting all my blood & guts into this & build a higher platform for myself so that i can use it to raise awareness of a higher level of consciousness, devote myself to charity, education, & bring up people. i feel that now more than ever the world needs positive influences that are true to themselves & can open minds to the wonders of the world & the power of kindness, love & truth. so thank you. even to those of you who have taken the time to send hate, thank you for being so moved that you exerted any energy towards me. :i look forward to sharing so much with you, but first, :Por Vida, next wednesday, 02-04-15 :which i have entirely directed, edited, written, done some co-production, designed all art/merchandise, & i hope someone can take something from it :Xx with all of my love, :kali uchis" January 30th (United States) Facebook :"thank you to paul lester for making me his new band of the week ❤️ http://www.theguardian.com/…/kali-uchis-new-band-of-the-week :"i love this. follow @alfredthealien on ig! ‪#‎fanart‬" 1-30-2015 Facebook 001.jpg